Minerva's Lousy Day
by Miss Red Tartan
Summary: Minerva's day started out lousy but will it stay that way?


I own nothing but the plot!

**Minerva's Lousy Day**

Minerva's day had been lousy. She had overslept, missed breakfast and arrived late to her first class. She was forced to take points away from her Gryffindor cubs for not having their assignments complete. She decided to call it a day before it got any worse so she cancelled her remaining classes and started for her rooms. She was almost in her rooms when Peeves had dropped a stolen potion on her head.

Minerva stood in the hallway covered in orange gunk. Peeves howled with laughter and Minerva just snapped. She glared at him and then yelled. By the time she had finished, he was bawling hysterically. She sent him to his designated haunting area of the castle and then sighed miserably. A chuckle startled her.

Albus Dumbledore was leaned against the wall watching her every move. His blue eyes were twinkling and his face bore an ear to ear grin. Minerva sighed then asked, "How long have you been standing there?"

His grin broadened before answering, "Long enough to see an unidentifiable potion being dropped on you and watch a blubbering ghost float away."

"Great," she muttered under her breathe.

He pushed off the wall and walked to her. "No need to be touchy Minerva." She glared at him but he ignored it and then said. "Shall we be on our way to the hospital wing?"

"Hospital wing?" she asked confusedly.

"Minerva, we don't know what effects that potion will have on you, I must insist that you see Poppy immediately."

She just glared at him. She didn't want to see Poppy but she didn't have a choice now. "Fine," she hissed and started walking towards the hospital wing.

Albus jogged to catch up to her. When they entered the hospital wing Poppy rushed over. She cast a few spells and found that the potion covering Minerva was actually a combination of a few different potions. The mixture of the three potions created an entirely new one that had interesting effects for females and felines. It would last about 48 hours and it meant trouble for Minerva.

The potion made females aggressive, domineering, depressed and very angry. Felines were thrown into heat and she wouldn't be able to transform into her cat form. Poppy wasn't exactly sure what it would do to Minerva but she wanted to keep her in the infirmary to observe her. Minerva argued with her until they came to an agreement. Minerva would be allowed to the privacy of her chambers if she had someone to observe her.

Poppy obviously couldn't spare 48 hours and the rest of the female staff was supposed to participate in some seminar. She couldn't ask a student to stay, it wouldn't be right and she wouldn't feel comfortable showing weakness in front of one. Her options were slim but she didn't want to stay in the hospital wing where anyone could see her. Her only other option was to ask a male staff member. She cringed at the thought of being improper but it couldn't be helped, not this time. She decided to ask the one male she trusted the most, Albus Dumbledore. He reluctantly agreed.

Albus escorted Minerva to her chambers then went to his rooms to get an overnight bag while she showered. When he returned, she still hadn't finished so he cast a few spells on the doors and windows so she couldn't leave and males couldn't enter. He didn't want Minerva wondering around the castle if she was in heat and he surely didn't want any males, besides himself, near her.

She entered the room and Albus noticed. Her cheeks were tinted red from her shower and her hair piled on top of her head in loose curls. Her green satin gown swayed as she walked. She looked beautiful to him, wholly beautiful. He wanted to pull her into his arms and never let her go but he couldn't do that. He was here to observe her and that was all.

"I never thought I would get that gunk out of my hair." She glanced at the papers in his hand and asked, "What are you working on?"

"I thought I would finish a few of these reports for the Ministry."

She frowned and said worriedly, "I'm sorry Albus. When I asked you to stay I did not think about how it would affect your work."

He smiled reassuringly at her before saying, "It's alright Minerva. I've actually only have these three reports and then I'm finished. Fawkes will be flying by in a couple of hours to deliver them then you will have my undivided attention."

"Alright then, I guess I will work on some essays until you finish up."

Hours later, after Albus had finished his reports, Minerva and him were playing a game of chess. She seemed to be showing some of the effects of potion or it appeared that way to him. She kept the fire roaring and it caused Albus to shed his outer robes. She appeared to have aggressive characteristics since she yelled more than the chess pieces. He found it quite humorous well he did until she screamed at him.

Albus made the mistake of laughing out loud and instantly wished he hadn't. She jumped to her feet and glared out him with one of her best glares. The laugh died in his throat as he shifted nervously. He wasn't sure what she would do but was sure he didn't want to know. She leaned over him with eyes filled with rage and slung the chessboard across the room.

Albus Dumbledore sat with his mouth hung open. He couldn't believe she had lost control and threw something. He had never seen her lose her temper in all the years he knew her. He glanced at the chessboard lying on the floor then stared at Minerva. Her chest was heaving and her cheeks flushed with anger. He didn't know what possessed him but he stood up and stroked her cheek with his hand.

Minerva was stock-still for a moment before she leaned into his touch. She was lost in the sensations his touch was creating. Her anger quickly faded as he stroked her cheek. The feline in her began to respond to the feelings he was provoking in her. A purr escaped her lips before she could stop it and Albus immediately stopped. He looked at her and saw her desire flashing in her emerald eyes. He hadn't meant for this to happen but it had.

When he pulled his hand away, he walked away muttering his apologies. She didn't want his apologies, she wanted him. She quietly walked up to him and then pushed herself against him. She had pinned his hands next to his head with hers and kissed him hard, demanding. He resisted her at first but then she rotated her hips against his and was rewarded with a groan of pleasure. She broke from the kiss when breathing became difficult. On a ragged breath he said, "Minerva we can't."

"Why!"

"This is just a reaction to the potion. You really do not want this Minerva."

"Don't tell me what I do or do not want. I have always wanted this and now I will have it."

His already fragile control was melting fast. He had been in love with Minerva since she was his student and now she was offering herself to him. He had to get away from her pull before he did something he would regret. He managed to free his hands and push her away from him a little. "Minerva I will not make love to you just to have you regret it after the potion wears off. I love you too much to hurt you."

"Fine," she snapped and then ran off to her room crying.

Albus just stayed put and watched her rush out of the room. He was so confused by her. He knew she was acting this way because of the potion and yet she had said this was something she has always wanted. Was she just saying it to get her way or did she really mean it?

Albus sat on the couch and pondered his and Minerva's situation. When the potion completely wore off he would tell her how he really felt and hoped that she felt the same way. He was in love with her and wanted the privilege of loving her openly. He tried to think of ways to tell her of his love and was too distracted to notice when she sneaked back into the room.

Minerva watched him, he was obviously deep in thought. She quietly walked up to him and straddled his lap before he noticed her presence. During her sobbing spell she had thought about what he had said. He said he loved her, she knew she heard him correctly but it took a few minutes to register with her brain. She knew why he had stopped her and loved him all the more for it.

"Before you say a thing I have something to tell you," she said and waited for him to nod his approval. "When I said I had always wanted you it wasn't because of the potion. I have loved you since the very first day I met you. I'm sorry I have been a fraidy cat and not told you sooner."

"Minerva this wouldn't by chance be a scheme to get your way, would it?" he asked cautiously.

She grinned and shook her head no. She reached inside her robe and pulled out a small journal. "This is my journal from sixth year. Open it to the first page and read it please."

He did as she asked and was pleased to find that she had loved him. He was thrilled about it of course and now he had the opportunity to share his feelings. He laid the journal down and started his declaration. "Minerva I'm so glad you allowed me to see your journal. I have loved you for so long and feared that you wouldn't feel the same. Why would a beautiful young woman want a crazy old coot?"

She laughed, "What crazy old coot? I see a kind, compassionate man that I love more than anything."

"Good," he whispered before he kissed her passionately.

Minerva's desire was quickly rising and she wanted more. She sought to convey her wants to him by pressing herself closer. He broke the kiss when the need for air grew too strong and searched her face. He saw her swollen lips, yearning eyes and flushed cheeks. He knew she wanted more than a passionate kiss and wanted to give it to her.

Albus bent his head down and latched onto her breast. He sucked her through the flimsy material of her gown and smiled when she moaned. She allowed her head to loll back and closed her eyes. She wrapped her hands behind his head and held him to her. She hadn't had a lover in quite a while but when she did, she didn't remember them doing what Albus was now. If they did, they certainly didn't evoke emotions like him.

Minerva was swimming in a haze of desire. He was driving her mad with the gentle caresses of his mouth. When he pulled away from her breast she whimpered then moaned when he seized the other one. Her eyes fell shut again as she embraced the sensations coursing through her body.

So lost in the sensations she felt, she didn't notice his hand slip under her gown and travel up her leg. She didn't feel it slide inside the elastic of her panties. She only became aware of his attentions when his finger slid through her womanly folds. Her eyes went wide then a throaty moan escaped her lips when he continued his attentions. Emboldened by her response, he added another thick digit to his exploration. He let her breast slip from his mouth and watched her. Her breathing was labored, he knew she was close to release and sought to send her over the edge. "Albus I want to be with you," she pleaded.

He ignored her and quickened his fingers' pace. "We'll be together later. This is for you my love," he said softly.

She gave in and allowed the emotions to take full reign. Within minutes, she shouted his name while riding a wave of ecstasy. He watched her face as her orgasm overtook her and sought to keep her that way. He never let up in his actions until a second and an abrupt third orgasm overtook her. When the third hit her, she collapsed against him and lost consciousness.

When she woke, she recognized that she was no longer on the couch with Albus. She was lying in her bed securely tucked in his loving arms. She smiled and snuggled closer to him. She lay contently for several minutes before she realized she was completely unclothed. It took a few more moments to realize that he was too. She laughed inwardly at the thought of Albus carrying her to the bed, undressing her and then undressed himself. She never would have thought he would be so bold especially while she was unconscious. "Albus I don't suppose you know what happened to my clothes," she asked with a glint of playfulness.

He smiled before offering, "I thought perhaps you might be more comfortable this way."

"Well thank you for being so considerate and thank you for earlier."

"You're very welcome my love."

She smiled at the endearment and tried to snuggle closer. Unhappy with the lack of closeness, she shifted and stretched out on top of him. She planted a kiss to his chest before she laid her arms on his chest and propped her head on them. She looked down at him and smiled when she caught a glimpse of his aroused face. Minerva kissed him passionately until labored breathing threatened to overwhelm them. She then rotated her hips and was rewarded with a groan of pleasure. She reached down and stroked his manhood fiercely. She laughed at his response then whispered, "I want you inside of me now."

He was a bit taken back by her soft demand but quickly recovered by pulling her in for another kiss. When the kiss ended, he whispered in her ear, "There's nowhere else I would rather be."

Her smile widen as he thrust his hips slightly. She quickly kissed the tip of his nose then sat up. She rose up on her knees and guided him to her entrance. He clutched her hips and gently thrust upwards. She allowed herself to slowly take in his manhood and moaned contently when their hips met. She bent down and kissed him loving. He took the opportunity to flip them over so he was on top and then renewed the kiss. After tampering off the kiss he said, "I love you Tabby."

"I love you Albus."

He started to withdraw slowly leaving only the tip in and then he sank back in. He set an excruciating slow pace and Minerva loved him all the more for it. She was in no hurry to finish this first precious joining. She wanted it to last and apparently so did Albus. She was astounded by his response. In all her years, she had never had a lover take his time to fulfill her needs before concentrating on his own needs. That was exactly what Albus was doing.

He was striving to join them not just in body but their mind and souls as well. It soothed her fragile heart and spurred her into action. She allowed her hands to roam up and down his muscled back. She gripped and kneaded his muscles and planted open mouth kisses to his neck and face. She moaned, gasped and sighed as he moved in and over her.

Finally she could take no more of his delicious torture, she wanted her release. She hooked her knees over his hips and crossed her ankles allowing him to touch her deeper. He smiled at her subtle hint and strove to accede to her wishes. He balanced himself on his forearms and quickened his pace in hopes of bringing her much needed release. He had remembered her request of being together and now wanted her to know he had remembered. "We will be together my love," he whispered softly into her ear.

Her eyes filled with tears when he spoke to her. He had remembered her request and now was making it a reality. She was touched by his gesture, more than words could reveal. She allowed a sob to escape as he strengthened his thrusts. His thrusts were so powerful and her desire so desperate, she thought she would die of want before her release would come. A couple more thrusts and she screamed out his name as her release came. She clearly heard her own name torn from Albus' throat in return. He had kept his promise and now they were truly one in mind, body and soul.

It took Albus a few minutes to realize he had collapsed on top of Minerva. He tried to move off of her but she just held him closer. He looked into her eyes for an explanation and saw tears sliding down her face. "Minerva did I hurt you?" he asked worriedly.

"No, I'm crying because I am so happy. You are my soul mate and I did not realize it until this very moment. No man has ever made me feel like this before and I seriously doubt any other could."

"I don't think you will be testing your theory my love. I'm not very good at sharing I think I will keep you all to myself."

She smiled, "Do not worry too much about it Albus. You will be my last lover, there will be no others, you have my word."

He was touched by her revelation and sought to make his own. "Do you remember that New Year's Eve party that Nicholas had about twenty years back?" He waited until she nodded and then finished, "When the clock struck midnight you kissed me. I was so in awe of you that I vowed I would never love anyone but you. I have kept the vow over the years and I have never regretted it."

She searched his eyes for truth and found it. Her day might have started out lousy but it was by far the best day in her entire life and she wanted to convey that to him. She pulled his lips to hers and kissed him gently and then passionately. She rolled them over until she was on top and pulled the covers up around them. She settled her head on his chest and then requested, "Albus would you hold me forever?"

"Forever," he promised and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head and they drifted off to sleep still joined.


End file.
